<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of The Darkness by LokiNeedsHugs1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584695">Out Of The Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031'>LokiNeedsHugs1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Canon Gay Relationship, Connor &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Detroit, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Character, Heavy Angst, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Beta, POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), gay boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus has a nightmare of his time in the junkyard. Connor is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of The Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp this is my first plunge into this fandom! I love these boys so much! Please let me know if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>            The junkyard was looming, the adjacent hill in the distance gleaming with artificial light seemed as far away as another country all on its own. He crawled, one arm out, and then the other, his leg aching, or his remaining leg that as it was. He was aware that he had a stump now, damaged and gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Everything was static, a loud and painful static that blurred the world around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            His ears were ringing loudly and even as he blinked, looking forward nothing existed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            And then the fingers plunged into his body, hands, palms, arms, grabbing and pulling him down into the darkness where the silence grew in strength. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            He would scream but his vocals were damaged. He reached forward trying his damndest to pull himself out of this hell. It was pointless, the escape was so far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Somewhere amongst the scent of death and garbage he could catch the scent of clean sheets and the sensation of warmth. What? Where? How could he reach that point of comfort?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            But that wasn’t possible because he was dying. There would be no redemption here, there would be no scenario where he made it out of this horror alive. Where his Father lived,Carl, who loved him, alongside beautiful paintings and sculptures, and he was considered alive amongst the humans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            There were fingertips gripping his jaw, gentle but insistent, a thumb stroking beneath one green eye and then the blue. Right and left again, and again.</p><p>            “Markus…” the voice arrived shaking him from the darkness that threatened to drag him under like an angry tide. So calm and tender.</p><p>            “Con…” his voice crackled and his thirium pump went into near frenzy with the familiarity of the sound. The sound of brokenness and despair.</p><p>            He lurched forward and was caught by the enveloping of arms.</p><p>            It was a wanted block against the horror.</p><p>            “I’m here…” Connor whispered into the white-noise-drenched bedroom, “You’re not there Markus you aren’t. You’re safe with me, here in our bedroom, warm and safe. Here with me, here with me sweetheart.”</p><p>            Markus clung to the words as a starving man might, he knew his fingertips were painfully clutched in his boyfriend’s bed clothes. His boyfriend.</p><p>            Clothes he’d had to practically beg his fellow deviant to wear at night convincing him that it contributed to a better sleep cycle. Even though androids, alive or not, didn’t need, or at least he liked to assure him self of this fact. The idea that androids didn’t dream of android sheep was slowly but surely becoming nothing but a myth. What a silly notion.</p><p>            For each day an android became more alive, the more human they became, the more things the adapted to, even the unpleasant ones. And Markus found that, perhaps because he was the leader of the revolution, he would be the first to suffer from such an ailment.</p><p>            It was fitting, he supposed.</p><p>            He folded into Connors arms without question and in Connor’s awkwardness he reciprocated. Connor was still getting use to human emotions or ‘alive’ emotions that androids experienced but he did it without question. Connor wrapped him up, pulling the blanket up from their bed around his shoulders with fervor, holding him as close as Markus would allow.</p><p>            Connor’s cool palm pressed to his cheek, one thumb idly brushing back and forth below one eye, “You can tell me what it is if you’d like. What did you dream?”</p><p>            Markus could tell from Connor’s tone that he knew.</p><p>            It was always the junkyard. Always where he would die and never come back. That dark place where the lightening had a life of its own and he would never resurface as a whole person.</p><p>            “I’m cold,” he said without thinking, “I-I’m so cold Con…”</p><p>            Connor acted immediately holding tighter and kissing him over and over.</p><p>            The was the thing about becoming deviant. Feeling in every way possible. Pain, atmosphere, illness. It found its way in more way than one.</p><p>            It wasn’t just Markus but they both invested in a weighted blanket. When the world around them proved too much, or when their pasts proved too much as well</p><p>            Connor’s lips were against his cheek, then the other, then his lips, “Take all the time you need. Are you warm? What are your stress levels?”</p><p>            “60%” he mumbled against Connor’s throat, the weighted blank was a godsend.</p><p>            “Whatever you were feeling it isn’t real. Feel the coolness of the room? The sound of my voice? This?” Connor trailed fingertips along his brow, just below the lobe of his ear before returning to scratching his scalp. It was the one button that calmed him immediately, scratching his scalp. The same went for Connor. His hair was longer and easier to play with, those soft, brown tendrils there to twirl between his fingers and it never failed to calm him down in similar attacks.</p><p>            “Will you look at me?” Connor asked, pulling away carefully, “Please? I promise you’re safe. Always safe with me.”</p><p>            Markus did as told, trudging around the warmth and locking eyes with his boyfriend, “I’m here.”</p><p>            “You’re here. You’re alive. You’re safe, here with me.” Connor said with that always present strength in his voice as he kissed him, gently, with purpose.</p><p>            “It’s so real, it’s always so goddamn real.” he admitted his weakness, in a way that he never did with anyone else. Not even around North. He didn’t want to admit how afraid he was in those early days.</p><p>            Connor’s arms arrived once more around his torso, tugging him to his chest, where he could hear the comforting thumping of his thirium pump and kisses to his brow.</p><p>            “You can go back to sleep. It isn’t real and will never be real again. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Always and forever.” Connor said, his voice a beautiful hum with the white noise of fans around their bedroom, “I’ll stay up if you need me. Sleep”</p><p>            And so Markus did as told, slumping and mentally grasping onto the sounds of beneath his ear. That beautiful thump, thump, thump. He willed his mind to rest, just like any human might and hoped tomorrow would be better.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>            Connor calculated each breath. Waiting and waiting for Markus to calm, they didn’t need to breathe as a rule but rapid breaths still meant high stress levels. That was an unfortunate result of becoming deviant. He kissed Markus’s dark brow over and over, fingers gracing over his spine, sneaking beneath his worn flannel pajamas to count the bumps in his spine. He kissed the lid of one green eye and then the blue. “Close your eyes. I won’t leave.” he laced their fingers and instigated an interface, he knew it was the right thing to do when Markus sighed into the action.</p><p>            “What are you doing?” Markus near slurred.</p><p>            “This will help you sleep.” Connor promised, “Close your eyes sweetheart.”</p><p>            Markus sighed in the wonderful action of trust.</p><p>            Connor produced a beautiful garden and blue skies and sweet-smelling wind that mimicked Fall.</p><p>            It wasn’t long before he could count the slowing of Markus’s artificial heart and breathing against his lax fingertips.</p><p>            Connor kissed him again and hummed, rocking very slowly as they curled into bed, he was so thankful for the weighted blanket. It did the trick to his leader boyfriend who took on too much of the world. He hated and loved that he’d become so human, he could sleep, even though androids didn’t sleep. His boyfriend felt pain, love, fear, all of the things humans felt.</p><p>            It was a double-edged sword.</p><p>            “I love you,” he whispered against Markus’s brow, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>            Connor hadn’t quite acquired all the human activities, sleeping being one of them.</p><p>            He could do it, but he didn’t like it.</p><p>            Markus had perfected it.</p><p>            “Con?” Markus whimpered, squirming, but Connor resumed scratching his scalp and spine. He cupped the back of his neck and kissed his cheeks.</p><p>            Thankfully Markus fell back to sleep, a soft groan his admission as he slumped further against Connor’s collarbone.</p><p>            “It’s not real. Only you and I are real, here and now. Feel me?” and as he said this he stroked his spine up and down, up and down, again and again.</p><p>            “Yup,” Markus hiccupped, and finally, his brow relaxed.</p><p>            “There we go,” Connor sighed, kissing him once more against his forehead. He was happy that he could be this kind of machine, if only for a moment, to provide comfort.  Because he knew when he acquired these same human attributes Markus would be right there as he had been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got prompts let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>